


Soulbound

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Soulbound [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (kinda sorta) - Freeform, :D, Alternate Universe- Fantasy, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confusion, Conspiracy, Coughing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Magic, Elves, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, I promise he'll be back, Illnesses, Lies, Light Angst, M/M, Mage Rebellion, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Monsters, Phil is a sorcerer, Rebellion, Rebels, Ron is a cool dude okay, Spirits, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, We stan Ron in this house, You're Welcome, cute stuff happens, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: If Dan and Phil thought it was bad before, it's only worse now.Trapped in the cave systems beneath the Wilderness in waiting for the Awakening, they have no choice but to try to escape or die. Unfortunately, they aren't the only ones down here.Needless to say, neither one has high hopes for their survival, but that doesn't mean they won't try.***Sequel to / continuation of "A New Journey"





	1. Awakening: Day One

Robin sighs as he watches the Hidden Falls. The water rushes over the rocks, spraying his ankles.

He can't feel it, of course.

He's dead, and has been for some odd twenty years.

Robin kicks his legs, flopping backwards and staring up at the early morning sky.

What wouldn't he give to feel, if only for a moment.

He tells himself it's all because of that girl.

He sees her in Dan. He has no idea, but she's a part of him that Robin both loves and despises.

Unfortunately, spite is stronger than love in a form that is incapable of being loved in return.

***  


Phil’s eyes slowly flutter open, his head pounding with each slow beat of his heart.

He feels awful, like death.

It takes several minutes before Phil musters enough energy to just sit up. It’s as if every ounce of energy within his body has been zapped, but he can’t even care enough to wonder why.

There’s a small exhale from a few feet away, but Phil feels no fear.

“Phil?” a small voice calls. “Is that you?”

“Maybe,” Phil mumbles, coughing weakly. “Dan?”

“I’m here,” the younger boy confirms. “Are- are you okay?”

“Fine,” Phil lies. “You?”

“Alive, and that’s good enough,” Dan tells him. Phil hears scuffling in the darkness, and the next thing he knows, Dan’s icy fingers are intertwined with his own. He hears Dan’s sharp intake of breath, and then feels the back of Dan’s hand against his forehead. “Phil. Oh, God, you’re burning up.”

“No,” Phil denies, “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not fine,” Dan argues. “Shit, what-”

“It’ll be fine,” Phil whispers. “Trust-” He’s cut off by a round of violent coughing, and he knows Dan’s giving him his signature _told-you-so_ look. “Fine,” he insists.

“Quit using that word,” Dan snaps. “You’re not fine; you’re sick with something and-” He forces a dry laugh. “You’re sick and we’re both going to die in a week. Assuming whatever you have doesn’t kill you first, I mean.”

“Magic,” Phil mumbles. “I can-”

“No!” Dan shouts, panicked. “You can’t do that, Phil!”

“Why not?” Phil asks, sounding genuinely confused.

“You’re in a weakened state- it’ll kill you!” Dan points out. “You can’t, okay?” Phil is silent, the only sound his heavy, laboured breathing.

“Fine,” he allows after a moment. “Okay.” Dan chews the inside of his cheek as he thinks. Phil shifts, but Dan doesn’t think much of it until his eyes catch a dim light, illuminating nothing beyond Phil’s palm.

“Stop!” Dan gasps, unsure of what to do.

_Do I grab it, or will it burn me? Do I let Phil continue to push and strain himself? What?_

“No,” Phil tells him through gritted teeth, in obvious pain. “Trust me.”

“No, Phil, please,” Dan begs, clasping Phil’s left hand tightly. “I love you too much to let you hurt yourself for any reason, no matter how noble, okay?” Phil lets out a small noise- of acknowledgement or pain, Dan can’t tell- but he closes his eyes and grips the runestone tighter.

Dan can barely make out the light sheen of sweat on Phil’s pale face, the way his hands tremble, and he’s beginning to think that Phil might either pass out or “give up the ghost” (as his mum might say) when Phil suddenly tenses up and a weak yellow light fills the cavern. Phil looks up at Dan, their eyes meeting for half a second, and then Phil drops the stone, his body going slack. Dan yelps, catching him before he hits the floor.

“No, no no no no,” Dan moans, pressing his fingers to Phil’s wrist and feeling for a pulse. He thinks he feels something, but to be honest, he can’t tell if the beat is Phil’s or his own frantic heart. He leans forward, his ear above Phil’s chest.

The beat is there, but it’s slow and weak, and that almost scares Dan more than if there was nothing.

“What happened?” Dan whimpers, running a hand through his hair. “What? You were fine before we got here; what’s happened between now and then, Phil?”

Obviously, Phil doesn’t reply.

“I need your help, you bloody idiot!” Dan shouts, shaking Phil’s limp body. “Come on! _Please!_ ” His voice breaks, and he wipes his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. “Please don’t leave me alone,” he begs. “You’re the only thing I’ve got here. I can’t do this alone, Phil!” Dan is openly weeping now, on the verge of breaking down. “ _Phil!_ ”

A low moan escapes Phil’s lips, but otherwise, he doesn’t respond.

 _What is wrong?_ Dan racks his brain, trying to remember something- _anything!_ \- that might help him out here. _What’s changed? What, if anything, has changed?_

Dan make the list in his head.

_Well, first of all, we fought some crazy water spirit and her psycho spectre sidekick, which is physically, emotionally and mentally draining, so that would leave us both considerably weakened._

_No, before that, we were held prisoner, so we’re both probably malnourished as well. Dehydration is likely._

_Phil is also from the Lower Town, so he’s probably already at a severe disadvantage when it comes to fighting off any kind of illness. He wouldn’t have had access to the same kind of medications and preventative measures the Suburbia does. It’s possible he had something before all this went down, and everything we’ve done has weakened his immune system further, making it so that the virus or bacteria would have a better chance. God damn that bias._

_Not to mention the fact that we’re in, y’know, a fucking cave where a million people have died before us and is probably crawling with God only knows what kinds of diseases._

Dan grinds his teeth in frustration, letting out a small shriek.

“Please, Phil,” he whispers, pushing Phil’s dark hair from his forehead. “I need you to come back, for me. I need your help. You _know_ I’m useless without you. You’re the smart one, the one with a plan. I need you to come up with something to get us out! You’re supposed to be the hero, Phil! You’re not supposed to get sick and die! You’re supposed to survive against all odds and defeat the bad guy and- and win the girl- boy, whatever- and you’re supposed to get the happily ever after.”

Phil doesn’t stir, though. Dan is left to figure out his own plan, and he does _not_ like this turn of events.

It does not bode well for either of them.

***

“That is my _son_ you’ve just sentenced to death!”

“He commited a crime punishable by death, ma’am. Perhaps you should have taught him better.”

“How _dare_ you!”

“No, how dare _you_ -”

“Have you no sympathy?”

“It is not my fault I did my job, Mrs. Lester!”

“Mark my words, you will regret ever trying to harm my boy.”

“Is that a threat against a government official I hear?”

“No.” Michelle’s eyes are hard, full of determination and anger.

“It is a _promise._ ”

***

“They’re awake,” Robin confirms, pushing his red hair out of his eyes.

“On the move?” Rain demands. Robin smirks.

“Not exactly,” he replies slyly. “It seems that Lester’s caught a little something overnight.”

“Oh?” Rain is silent a moment, thinking. “And Howell?”

“Won’t go anywhere without him,” Robin answers. “They’re still in the exact same place they started.”

“Surely they’d have at least tried to go somewhere by now?” Rain asks, her eyes narrow with suspicion.

“I’m not quite sure what happened,” Robin admits, “but it would seem that Lester is currently a bit out of… commission.”

“Meaning?” Rain presses.

“Meaning, well, that he isn’t awake as of this moment,” Robin offers. “Howell won’t leave his side, but we already knew that. So they’ve almost lost a day already.”

“That’s good,” Rain allows. “What is the nature of this illness, anyway?” Robin frowns.

“That’s the thing,” he says slowly. “No one is quite sure. It’s not one I’ve seen before, nor could I find it in any records, but there are reports of it occurring in others, in other regions.”

“Well, if he dies, that’s less work for us,” Rain replies. Robin nods. “What are the chances of recovery?”

“If we trust the reports from the other regions,” Robin begins, frowning slightly, “slim to none.”

***

Phil does wake up, but he really wishes he hadn’t.

His head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton, his mouth is dry, his body trembles, his head throbs with every slow beat of his heart, his stomach twists with each slight movement, and even the incredibly dim light of the runestone feels like needles through his eyes.

He shifts slightly, just enough to alert Dan to his consciousness.

“Oh, thank God,” Dan gasps, immediately at Phil’s side. “I fucking told you not to risk it; you’re lucky to even be alive, you moron!”

“ _Lucky,_ ” Phil chokes out, his voice raspy, “is one way to look at it.” He tries to sit up, wincing as his body screams in protest. “I would say-” He stops, forced to his hands and knees as his body is wracked by another round of violent coughing. He covers his mouth as he feels something warm and sticky coat his lips, looking at his crimson stained hand in horror.

Blood.

Phil quickly chokes back the thick liquid, wiping his hand on his coat inconspicuously before wiping his mouth with his sleeve and looking up at Dan.

“Sorry,” he apoligises, cracking a small smile. “Must be allergies.”

“Must be,” Dan replies, smiling back. Phil lets out a small sigh of relief as Dan takes the joke without question, but his head is racing with unanswered queries.

_What is happening? Why? Is this timing too convenient to be coincidence? Is is natural, or is it something more? What kind of an illness is this?_

“D-did you find anything?” Phil asks, trying to distract himself and appear natural.

“It’s a cave system, Phil,” Dan points out. “It’s all tunnels. There’s only one way out, but with you on death’s door and murderous elves and a supernatural beast hunting us, well, I don’t think our chances are too bright.”

“Well, aren’t you a ray of sunshine today?” Phil mutters, making a face at Dan.

“Phil, even if we _do_ manage to make it out alive, there’s a whole government looking to murder us,” Dan reminds him. “I would say there’s no way we’re making it out of this mess alive.”

“Least we can-” Phil coughs into his sleeve again, careful not to let Dan on to the issue. “The least we can do is try.”

“Ever the optimist,” Dan sighs.

“And proud of it,” Phil agrees. He tries to stand, but he collapses, leaving him sprawled out across the stone floor. “Godda-” He lets out a long breath, his lungs burning.

He tries not to imagine what’s happening inside him.

“Need a hand?” Dan asks, extending his right hand. Phil accepts the offer, letting Dan grip his arm tightly and help him to his feet. Phil’s legs threaten to give out immediately, and Dan quickly wraps Phil’s arm around his shoulder and places his own around Phil’s waist, effectively keeping him standing.

“Th-thanks,” Phil stammers, his blue eyes flicking up and meeting Dan’s concerned russet ones. “You’re a- a lifesaver.” He doesn’t miss how Dan cringes at his choice of words, and he mentally scolds himself.

“Let’s… get going,” Dan says, faltering only slightly. He hands Phil the runestone, and the older boy immediately tucks it into his pocket. “So you do learn.”

“Shut up,” Phil mumbles, shaking his overgrown hair into his face to hide the lack of blush. “You’re one to speak.”

“I warned you,” Dan replies. He reaches around and gently tilts Phil’s head up, looking over his paled face. “Don’t hurt yourself, Philip. If we need to stop, tell me. Don’t hide anything. I can’t afford to lose you because you’re too stubborn to admit you’re pushing yourself too hard.”

“I’m- I’m not hiding anything,” Phil denies. “And I will.”

“Promise?” Dan asks. Phil nods.

“Promise,” he lies. Dan looks ahead again, biting his lip.

“Okay,” he says after a moment. “Then let’s get going.”


	2. Awakening: Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds out about one of Phil's many secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJDJDJDJ I'M SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT
> 
> I'm swamped with school work as I try to finish the school year and I'm trying to open a shop and I'm just tired all the time.  
> Not to mention my physical health has been absolute shit for the last several years and neither me nor my family knew until Thursday and it's only been getting worse and worse as time goes on.
> 
> BUT! The new chapter is here, and it's good! So enjoy, you rats. This is for you.
> 
> It's 1:16 AM right now, and my medication is making me veryyyy drowsy, so excuse me if the last half of this gets weird.

Trying to move anywhere with any sense of speed is futile, Dan soon realises.

Phil is stumbling and wheezing, unable to continue moving for long periods of time. He coughs into his sleeve every few minutes, and Dan can hear how laboured his breathing is.

“Okay, let’s stop,” Dan finally says when Phil nearly falls for the umpteenth time.

“Can’t,” Phil murmurs, looking up at Dan with bleary eyes. “We can’t.” Dan narrows his eyes, looking at Phil’s pale face. There’s a thin line of red trickling from between his lips, staining his skin crimson.

“Phil, what-?” Dan doesn’t dare finish the question, reaching up and wiping it away with his finger. It’s thick, but runs down his hand, leaving a trail of blood red on his skin.

_Blood red._

The pieces click together immediately in Dan's mind. 

“Phil, how long have you been coughing up blood?” Dan demands. Phil flinches, but Dan is serious. "Phil, how long?"

"I-" Phil's answer is cut off as he coughs, spitting a mouthful of blood and phlegm on the ground. "I don't know. Since- since I woke up."

"My God," Dan breathes, unable to hide his horror. "Phil, that's not good." Phil scoffs.

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know," he says pointedly. "That's why I didn't want to tell you-" Here he coughs again, gripping Dan's shoulder with a vice-like death grip. Dan hisses slightly in pain, but he grits his teeth until Phil forces his hand to unclench. "You worry too much," Phil finishes, but his voice is weak and uncertain- like he doesn't quite believe what he's trying to convince Dan of.

"Like hell I do," Dan replies. He grabs Phil's wrist and unhooks his arm from around his shoulders.

"Stop!" Phil protests as Dan forces him against the wall, sitting him on the ground.

"We are," Dan replies. Phil mutters something unpleasant under his breath, but he doesn't argue. Dan kneels beside Phil. "I'm going to take care of you." Phil's eyes widen.

"No," he argues, trying to stand. Dan keeps him pinned down firmly, though, and Phil doesn't have the strength to push him off. "Please. We have to keep moving."

"Phil, you will die if you keep pushing yourself like this," Dan says, not bothering with tact.

"I'm not going to die," Phil replies quietly. "I promise."

"Yeah, you also promised me you'd tell me if you got worse and that you weren't hiding anything; look where we're at," Dan spits. Phil rolls his eyes at the harsh words, but Dan can see he's beginning to get worried.

"You're so fucking dramatic," he groans. "I'm not dying. I'm sick. Huge difference." His blue eyes are dark with frustration, Dan notices. "Let's keep going."

"No." Dan's grip on Phil tightens as the older boy tries to stand.

"Dan, whatever happens happens," Phil pleads. "If I die while we're walking, I die. You've still made progress; your odds of survival are better."

"Has it not occurred to you that you are my reason for living?" Dan blurts. Phil's eyes widen slightly at that, but he shakes his head slightly. "Without you, I have nothing, Phil," Dan says quietly. "I'm sorry, but I can't just let you die. That's not how this story ends."

"The story ends whenever it does, Dan," Phil replies, looking down at his bloodstained sleeves. "I'm doing my best, trying my hardest, but in the end, what's it matter? I'm only prolonging the inevitable."

"The inevitable?" Dan laughs humourlessly. "Yes, death is inevitable. You're going to die at some point, Phil. So am I, so are our families and friends and every living thing." He draws in a deep breath, shrugging. "Death is the end of our lives, but, Phil, it doesn't mean everything we've done is meaningless. The end isn't quite here yet unless you take the shortcut." Phil nods.

"Okay," he whispers. "Fine."

"Thank you," Dan murmurs, kissing Phil's forehead gently. Phil looks up, his blue eyes slightly cloudy, but he seems sated.

"I love you," he tells Dan quietly. Dan nods.

"I love you too," he replies, starting at Phil's jacket and trying to get the bloodstained garment off. Phil growls quietly, hugging his arms close to his body.

"No," Phil argues. "I'm cold."

"Cold?" Dan repeats, frowning. He touches Phil's forehead again. "You're practically on fire- you're even sweating."

"I'm cold," Phil tells him adamantly, not uncrossing his arms.

"Fine," Dan sighs. "Maybe you'll sweat the fever out." It's not what he's supposed to do, he's aware, but Dan really doesn't want to fight Phil anymore than he already has and will have to. Dan can already tell that this is a fever Phil won't be able to sweat out, but it's worth a shot- he's been wrong before, after all.

"We really should be moving," Phil says after a couple minutes. He coughs, and Dan flinches at the sight of blood on Phil's skin.

This illness, whatever it is, is too advanced a case for Dan's basic first aide skills. He can handle the smaller things- fevers, cuts and scrapes, stomach viruses- but this...

This is something he's never even heard of.

"No," Dan tells Phil, sitting down in front of him. “We shouldn’t.” Phil opens his mouth like he wants to say something else, but Dan leans forward and kisses him, silencing his protests and shutting him up. Phil reaches for the younger boy, trying to push Dan off, but when Dan’s fingers close around his wrists and pull him closer, he gives up.

 _This is a horrible, terrible idea, Howell,_ an unhelpful voice chimes in at the back of Dan’s mind.

 _No shit,_ he thinks in response, but he pulls back from Phil just slightly. Phil looks down, watching Dan through dark lashes and half lidded eyes, his cheeks a brilliant shade of red.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Phil murmurs as Dan releases his wrists. “Don’t need you getting sick too, you idiot.”

“Yeah, well, I figure if I was going to get sick, I would have already,” Dan reasons. Phil rolls his eyes.

“You’re stupid,” he whispers, “and hopeless, but annoyingly romantic.”

“Just one of my many talents,” Dan replies, giving Phil a small smile. Phil returns it, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I’m so damn tired,” he mumbles, resting his head in his hands. “God, what is happening?”

“I can’t answer that,” Dan says, sitting beside Phil, “but you need some rest.” Phil seems to want to argue, but Dan pulls him close and he melts against the younger boy’s body. He rests his head on Dan’s shoulder, just breathing in the familiar scent of his skin. Dan murmurs soft words of reassurance as Phil slowly relaxes, the tension seeping from his body as exhaustion takes over, and before Dan realises it, Phil is asleep in his arms, his head resting on his shoulder. Dan brushes Phil’s dark hair from his face, pulling him closer. Phil barely shifts, and Dan slowly reaches around him, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. Phil shivers a bit, but he stays asleep. It’s only once Dan’s completely removed the older boy’s jacket that he realises how warm Phil’s skin actually is.

Dan doesn't know what to do. He feels helpless, and that's not a feeling he enjoys nor is particularly familiar with or fond of.

_Phil... what have we gotten ourselves in to now?_

Dan can't answer, and obviously Phil doesn't, so Dan is left to think of the worst.

He knows it's true- there's little chance both, if either, of them will survive. If whatever this mystery illness is doesn't kill him first, Phil will almost certainly die at the teeth of either the Beast or the hand of either Rain or Robin.

Dan isn't sure which is worse.

Robin and Rain are sadistic. They will drag out Phil's death and hunt Dan down to kill him as well- he knows that fact all too well.

The Beast is unpredictable- it may only maul them, letting blood loss or infection do the job. If that happens, a slow and painful death is guaranteed.

However, Phil's mystery illness... it could take only hours to kill him, but also months.

Dan still has no idea what fate he would wish for the love of his life.

Footsteps run by, jolting Dan out of his thoughts and setting him on high alert.

 _Greensleeves,_ he thinks grimly.

The elves are mischievous, and for that reason were banished to the cave systems hundreds of years ago. Dan is sure that, if given a chance, they'll rip him and Phil to shreds, leaving them alive and in agony for the Beast to finish off.

Phil may be fortunate enough to die within minutes should the sickness inside him take a merciful hold, but Dan will be forced to not only watch him die, but lie in agony for what could be days before finally being killed brutally.

No one has seen the Greensleeves- every one who does vanishes without a trace within minutes. Dan doesn't want that fate for himself or for Phil. 

Phil, at least, has a destiny far beyond what Dan can comprehend.

It's far beyond what most people can comprehend, really. 

By now, Dan trusts very few people- he can count them on one hand, he's sure. 

Sarah Smith. Dani Amaretto. The Lester family.

Dan barely trusts his own family, honestly, and he knows he can't be blamed for that after all they've done.

Dan is always so tired. Stress like this takes a toll. And while he's not sick like Phil, he's definitely not well.

"It's a long and ugly road we've got ahead of us, Phil," he whispers. "Lucky we've got each other, yeah?"

Dan settles down, Phil still lying across his lap, and closes his eyes, thinking.

He tries to figure a way out. He comes up empty.

He ponders everything he knows about the Government, about Rain and Robin, about the conspiracies and all. He's been over it with himself a million times.

He wonders what a Phil has. He finds no new facts.

Dan yawns sleepily, fatigue setting in. It must be late in the Suburbia, he figures, and he needs sleep as much as Phil does. If he's going to keep Phil alive, he has to take care of himself.

Granted, it's not easy to sleep in these circumstances, but Dan knows he has to at least try.

He takes a deep breath, just trying to relax. He's surprised when his thoughts begin to stick and slow as he drifts off against the cold stone wall, honestly, but he's grateful.

Sleep is the closest he can get to death without dying, and the furthest he can get away from his horrifying reality, at least momentarily.

That's the most wonderful thing Dan can have right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel asleep while finishing up, sorry. D:
> 
> Finished: 2:00 AM


	3. Awakening: Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good morning," Dan whispers. Phil doesn't stir, and it's only then that Dan realises he's not breathing or moving. "Phil?" Panic is creeping up in not only his voice but throughout his entire body. "Phil!"
> 
> There's no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that I'm awful about keeping schedules and communicating. D:

Phil's dreams are sluggish and slow, full of odd colours and strange patterns that stick in his head even after he wakes. He can't decipher it- even if he could normally, he's too exhausted to try now.

He feels... not sick, exactly, but just incredibly fatigued. He doesn't taste as much blood in his mouth, his chest doesn't quite ache as much as it did.

 _That has to be a good sign_ , he thinks. He should probably wake Dan so they can start moving again, but he's so tired, so tired, and Dan looks incredibly peaceful and at ease when he sleeps.

Phil drifts in and out of consciousness for a bit, occasionally coughing into his sleeve. The dank cave is blurred around the edges of his vision, but he figures it's just because of the fatigue.

He doesn't realise what it means when his body stills for the last time.

He doesn't realise when his heart slows.

He doesn't realise how shallow his breathing becomes.

It doesn't hurt, really. He just feels... light and a bit floaty. It's nice, in all honesty.

Phil closes his eyes, and he lets out one last shuddering breath.

***

Dan wakes up a couple hours later to Phil still in his lap. He smiles, admiring the sleeping boy's pale face. He gently moves Phil off of himself, using Phil's jacket as a makeshift pillow. Phil doesn't stir.

"You sleep like a dead body, Jesus Christ," Dan murmurs. He stands up, stretching his arms and legs. There's no telling how much time has passed- the light is just as dim now as it was when they went to sleep.

Dan tries to figure out which direction to go; left, or right. Each tunnel is deathly silent- Dan really hopes that's not an omen- and just as dark as everything else.

After several minutes of back and forth, listening for any kind of noise, he decides to wake Phil. He kneels next to Phil, shaking him gently.

"Good morning," Dan whispers. Phil doesn't stir, and it's only then that Dan realises he's not breathing or moving. "Phil?" Panic is creeping up in not only his voice but throughout his entire body. "Phil!"

There's no response.

"Oh, my God," Dan gasps, stepping back, tears in his eyes. "No!" He pulls at his hair, pacing back and forth. "No, no no no no." He draws in a deep breath and screams, not caring about giving away his location. This can't be real; this can't be happening. His thoughts are a frantic, jumbled mess of _he shouldn't have died that quickly, he can't die he isn't dead wake the fucking hell up_.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Dan moans, sinking to the floor in grief. "Oh, my God, Phil." He can't process this; he can't believe it. He won't, he can't- he can't comprehend the sight before him. Dead Phil is an oxymoron; the biggest one in history. It doesn't make sense, doesn't compute.

He crawls forward, his already dirty trousers getting wet from the muddy ground. Phil looks normal, other than his paler colour and slightly blue tinged lips. He looks at peace, not in pain, and while Dan wants nothing more for Phil, this was not how he desired.

"Please," Dan chokes out, resting a hand on Phil's arm. The skin is cool to the touch, and Dan yanks back. " _No_."

He can't help the broken sob that escapes his lips as hot tears sting his eyes and roll down his cheeks. 

"Wake up!" he screams, hitting the stone ground in frustration and anger. "Wake the _fuck_ up, Phil!" He shakes Phil roughly, crying even harder. "You are not allowed to leave me here, you selfish arsehole! There's so much depending on you! You can't just leave me to pick up the slack! I can't do this alone, Phil!" There's a low growl in the distance, and Dan's head jerks up. He can't help but sob louder. "And now I'm going to fucking die in a fucking cave for a crime I didn't fucking commit and no one will fucking care because they don't know the fucking story! All alone, too!" There's footsteps, light and fast, and Dan is so out of it that he laughs.

He laughs hard, no longer crying. The grief is choking him but he consoles himself by telling himself it won't be too long before he joins Phil. It's all so fucking ridiculous to him, how the events play out.

"Come and get me!" he shouts, standing up. "I dare you!"

"You're a fool," a small voice tells him. "You're going to get yourself killed."  Dan whips around, eyes darting back and forth.

"Who said that?" he demands. A gust of wind catches his attention, and he quickly turns. 

A young man a bit shorter than Dan stands in front of him. He wears all green, a soft yellow glow emitting from his pale green-tinged skin. He's frowning, his coffee curls messy atop his head and barely covering his slightly pointed ears.

A Greensleeve.

Dan steps back instinctively, panicked.

"Who-" he begins, but the elf cuts him off.

"Ron," he answers. "Daniel Howell, I assume?" Dan nods. Ron eyes Phil's body with distaste. "I gather this is the sorcerer- or at least what's left of him."

"Why you little-!" Dan grits his teeth, his eyes welling up with tears again. "How _dare_ you!"

"I advise you to be quite careful, Howell," Ron warns, running a hand through his hair. "I'm here to help."

" _Sure_ ," Dan drawls. Ron rolls his grey eyes, yawning.

"Same thing every time," he mutters. "A person or two gets dropped off her and if they're magic, they get Blood Fever. They die within about forty eight hours. A Greensleeve comes to revive. The remaining person is appalled by our culture, despite them bring in  _our_ home. We offer help. We're rejected. We leave. Everyone dies. The cycle repeats."

"Wait,  _revive_?" Dan repeats hopefully. Ron nods.

"Yeah," he agrees. "I can do that."

"But what happened?"

"To him?"

"Yeah."

"Blood Fever."

Dan exhales sharply. "Meaning?"

"It's an ancient illness. As old as this cave system itself. It affects only those who have the skills of sorcery in their bodies. It's incredibly deadly; it doesn't take long to kill, as you've seen. It stems mainly from areas like this, where there's a lot of magic to begin with."

Revival skills or not, Dan decides he really doesn't like this elf.

"Can you- will you bring him back?" Dan asks softly. Ron frowns, but he shrugs.

"I see no reason why not." He kneels, his green cloak gathering dirt. He touches Phil's forehead gently and looks up. "How long-?"

"I don't know," Dan admits. Ron purses his lips, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he stands, stepping back. "What?" Dan demands, panicked.

"This one- he-" Ron seems shocked, his eyes wide. "I don't believe it." He looks at Dan, shaking his head. "It is a much kinder fate for him, this."

"What do you mean?" Dan asks. "You're just going to let him die?"

"He's already dead," Ron points out. Dan growls.

"You know what I fucking mean."

"Howell, you have no idea what is in store for this young magician. Bringing him back will cost him dearly in the long run. It is much kinder."

"I don't care," Dan replies. "Bring him back. _Now!_ "

"You're accepting that his- and by extension, your- future will be horribly impacted by this, yes?"

"Yes." Dan is firm. "I can't lose him."

"You will in the end," Ron whispers. "If this is what you want, though..."

"It is."

"Then I will do this for you. In return, you escape this place. Bring down the Odyssey and fix things. No matter the cost."

"I will try."

"Okay." Ron kneels again, a bit hesitantly. He gently moves Phil onto his side, extending his neck before resting his fingertips against Phil's throat and murmuring some words in what Dan assumes is Latin. The dim glow of Ron's body increases, the light seeming to seep into Phil's veins and run through his body. Ron removes his hands, and the glow lasts for a moment before fading.

"Did it-" Dan begins, but Ron shushes him.

"Let the magic work."

The pair sit in silence, watching Phil carefully. Dan is thinking it didn't work, that he's lost Phil forever when the older boy suddenly draws in a breath, coughing weakly. Ron holds out a hand as Dan claps his hand over his mouth, clearly telling Dan to keep still and quiet. It takes a couple minutes before Phil flips onto his stomach and looks up, his eyes meeting Ron's before darting to Dan nervously.

"What did I miss?" he croaks. Dan is so full of relief that he can't help but wipe the tears from his eyes as he laughs loudly. "What's goin' on?"

"You died," Ron answers curtly. "I brought you back."

"What?" Phil seems shocked. "How? No, _what?_ " 

"Blood Fever." Phil's expression is confused, so Dan quickly explains the situation. "Are you alri-"

"I feel fine," Phil assures him.

"Considering you lied to me the first several times, forgive me for not believing you," Dan says. Phil sits up, his hair sticking up at odd angles. He looks considerably better than before, but Dan is still uneasy.

"He's fine," Ron affirms. "The magic gives him an immunity, at least for several days." He stands, brushing off his trousers before fixing Dan with a piercing stare, clearly judgemental. "Don't forget what I told you, Howell."

"I won't," Dan promises.

"I guarantee you will not enjoy the consequences if you do." Ron's faint glow tints red for a second as he unsheathes a knife at his belt halfway. "Do not make me an enemy."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." Ron wraps his cloak around himself, disappearing in a small puff of smoke. Phil looks up at Dan in confusion.

"What was that?" he asks.

"His name is Ron," Dan answers. "A Greensleeve. He saved your life."

"What did he tell you to remember?"

Dan sucks in a deep breath. "Just... he said in return he wanted us to escape and bring down the Odyssey."

"Oh." Phil stands slowly, dusting himself off. "Did I actually die?"

"Your body was cold, you weren't breathing, and you had no pulse," Dan replies. "You were pretty dead."

"I-" Phil sighs. "Shit."

"You scared me," Dan whispers, handing Phil his jacket. Phil slides it on, not bothering to zip it. "Like, actually."

"No, I'm sorry," Phil replies softly. "I didn't mean to. Believe me."

"So, what's death like?" Dan asks, his voice hushed. 

"I... I don't remember," Phil admits. "It felt like sleep."

"Sounds nice, but don't die again," Dan orders. Phil smiles.

"I don't plan to," he jokes.

"Good." Dan hooks his arm through Phil's, gesturing to the tunnels. "Left or right?"

"Left," Phil answers confidently. He steps closer, but a loud shrieking hiss fills the air as his foot crosses into the tunnel and he leaps back. " _Right!_ We go right!"

"Stupid," is all Dan says. Together, they enter the tunnel, leaving the clearing behind.

***

Robin exits the left tunnel and watches as Dan and Phil take the right tunnel, snickering to himself.

"Shame you fell for that one," he laughs. "This tunnel would have led you right out."


	4. Awakening: Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long walks mean plenty of time to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish this up as quickly as possible while keeping it pretty decent hhh  
> thanks for sticking around frens i'm so sorry

Walking takes forever. It takes even longer when time has no meaning, when nothing is visible outside of the darkness. The only light still remains the rune stone, but it's obvious Phil is getting impatient and tired.

Phil suddenly stops, kicking a pile of rocks as hard as he can.

"Phil," Dan whispers tiredly. "What are you doing?"

"It's hopeless!" Phil cries, slamming his hand down against the rock wall. "We've been walking for ages and we're no closer to the end than when we started!"

"It's not that bad," Dan argues, panting slightly from a mixture of exertion and the humid air of the cave systems. "We're making progress."

" _Are_ we?" Phil asks. "I don't think so!"

"Phil, Phil Phil Phil," Dan sighs. "Please. We're making progress, surely. Like, we can't just be going in circles."

Phil seems to deflate a bit. "And if we are?"

Dan shakes his head. "We're not."

"Okay." Phil sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Okay."

"Besides, is it really _that_ bad being alone with me?" Dan asks, smirking. He wraps an arm around Phil's waist and pulls him close. "No one 'round for miles but me and you?"

"Our first time is not happening in a cave," is all Phil has to say.

"I didn't mean it like that, you spoon," Dan snorts, shoving Phil away. "God! No, I meant we could talk."

"Oh!" Phil laughs, covering his face with a free hand. "Sorry. Yeah, I guess we could, but what about?"

"I don't know." Dan shrugs.

"Our _feelings_ or something?" Phil teases, nudging Dan pointedly.

"Oh, shut up, _rat_ ," Dan replies.

Phil winds his finger through one of the dark curls atop Dan's head. "I think you're more rat-like, honestly." Dan scoffs in mock offense, and Phil pokes the dimple in his cheek. "It's endearing. Promise."

" _Sure_ ," Dan drawls. "Sure it is."

"It is!" Phil grins, and Dan smiles back.

"Love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," Phil returns, running his fingers along Dan's cheek. Dan suddenly throws his arms around Phil, kissing him hard. Phil stumbles back against the wall, carding his fingers through Dan's curled hair as he kisses back.

"I love you," Dan breathes, speaking against Phil's lips.

"I love you too," Phil repeats. "Why the sudden onslaught of affection?"

"You never know what might happen," Dan whispers, sadness flicking through his features.

Phil sighs. "That's true."

"If you live to be a hundred years old, I want to live a hundred years minus a day, so that I never have to live without you," Dan breathes, kissing Phil's cheek before stepping back. Phil forces a smile.

"It'll be fine," he assures Dan. "We'll both make it out, yeah?"

"Yeah." Dan nods. "Take down the government and start a new world."

"It'll be much better," Phil agrees wistfully. "All the things that are stupidly outlawed- we'll fix it."

"Damn right," Dan chimes in. He puts his hands on his hips, frowning. "Left or right?"

"Didn't we come from the left?" Phil asks.

"See, I thought we came from the right," Dan admits. "Is there some sort of spell for that?"

"Uh..." Phil taps his fingers against the rune stone in his hand. "Honestly, there probably is, but I can't remember."

"Oh, well _that's_ nice," Dan huffs. "Fat lot of good you are." Phil gives him a dirty look. "Love you!"

"I'm pretty sure we came from the left," Phil says, kneeling at the tunnel entrance. "Look- there's footsteps."

"There's footsteps here too," Dan points out. Phil looks.

"What the hell?" He stands, crossing his arms. "That's only one set, though. Fresh, from the looks of it. Dirt's still wet from the rain a couple days ago."

"Who else is here?" Dan ask in confusion. "It was just us this month, right?"

"I-" Phil thinks. "I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"Weird," Dan whispers. "Really weird."

"Let's go, rat," Phil says cheerfully. "Onwards!"

"I should kiss you more often," Dan decides, "if it makes you perk up this much."

Phil freezes. "Please don't ever use that phrase- _makes you perk up_ \- again."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lester!" Dan makes a face of disgust. "I'm disgusted, I am revolted; I dedicate my entire life to our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ and _this_ is the thanks I get?"

"Howell, you haven't been to church in something like ten years," Phil reminds him. "Don't give me that."

"Still," Dan argues, "we're all children of God here."

"Kumbaya, my Lord," Phil sings, swaying back and forth.

Dan laughs. "Stop! Please."

"Okay, let's get going."

"Let's. Another day, another slay... of the obnoxiously intricate caves."

"Stop."

***

"Are they trustworthy, though?"

"They seem to be. They're victims of the Awakening; they're certainly not fans of the Odyssey. One's a sorcerer, for Christ's sake."

"But-"

"Listen, PJ. They said they'd take down the Odyssey. That they have plans for a new world. Isn't that everything we're working for?"

"I mean, yes..."

"So let's keep following them, and we'll introduce ourselves soon."

"I trust you, Chris."

"Good. You won't regret it."

"I sure hope not."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally set to post this on Tuesday, but some unforeseen health crisises resulted in me being unable to write at all for the last couple days. I'm very sorry about the delay. :(


	5. Awakening: Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers make a proposal that's incredibly difficult to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not dead (yet).  
> A new chapter for this fic?! Christmas in September, friends.
> 
> Sorry I've been shit about updating this! A different project is consuming a lot of time right now. Hell, it just broke 59,500 words. It's a big one.  
> But enough about that!
> 
> So... I'm going to try to be better about updating, but unfortunately college is kicking my arse.  
> (And if you're thinking, "Uh, aren't you like 16?" then you are correct. I am in fact 16. I graduated from high school a few weeks ago! Wayhey.)
> 
> But I am still working on this and various published WIPs (as well as unpublished ones...), so don't worry. Just... please excuse the delays; my best attempts often fail.
> 
> All the best!
> 
> ~R

"Fuck this fucking cave," Dan mutters, shaking his head. "I've had it up to here." He holds his hand just above his head.

"Feel that," Phil agrees, leaning against the wall. He runs a hand through his dark hair, sighing. "It's got to be at least day four by now."

"Three fucking days left to live." Dan groans. "Wonderful."

"It'll be fine," Phil assures him. "I think we can figure it out."

"Yeah- after some sleep, preferably." Dan curls up on the dirty ground, yawning. He pulls off his jacket, using it as a pillow. "Come sleep."

"I really don't know if we can afford that right-" 

"Sure we can. Exhaustion isn't helpful, Phil."

"I mean..." Phil sighs, sitting next to Dan. "You sleep."

"No, you," Dan argues, poking Phil's leg. "You need it too."

"Well, yeah, but I'm not tired," Phil replies. He shrugs, tossing the rune stone from hand to hand. 

"You've been working that thing all day, Phil." Dan takes it from him, noting how the faint glow that made up the only light dims significantly at his touch. "Come on, love. You've got to get some rest."

Phil sighs, taking the stone back. He sets it on the ground. "Fine. But if we get eaten, I'm suing."

"Take every penny I own," Dan allows. "I own exactly zero." Phil lies down beside him, ignoring how the rock-hard ground digs into his hips and ribs. Dan throws an arm over Phil's body, smiling gently. "Hi."

"Hi," Phil returns, fingers running through Dan's messy hair. "You look absolutely lovely, despite what we've been through in the last week or so."

"Thanks." Dan closes his eyes, relaxing into Phil's touch. "I love you."

"I love you too." Phil hums softly, watching as Dan slowly drifts off. "Beautiful boy," he whispers as he closes his own eyes, thinking.

Phil hovers in that semi lucid state for a while, but the sound of voices yanks him back. Dan is still asleep.

"I still think we should wait longer!" an unfamiliar voice says, sounding panicked.

"We can't afford longer!" another argues. "They're in here; let's ask." The first voice mutters something Phil can't make out, and the second person laughs. "I'm not scared of a punk with a rock and £2 to his family's name."

"Shut up," the first voice says. "It's not like you've got anything left by this point, either, Chris."

"Okay, right, so, it's through this tunnel, I think," the second voice- presumably Chris- says. Phil shakes Dan awake, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep him silent. Dan's eyes widen, but, to his credit, he doesn't say a word when Phil removes his hand.

Phil stands, runestone in hand. "Who's there?"

"Ah, dammit, Chris!" the first voice gripes. "I told you it was the other tunnel."

"Fuck off," probably-Chris replies.

Two weary looking young men appear at the tunnel entrance a moment later. Covered in dust and grungy clothes, they look like they've been in the caves for months.

"Who-" Dan doesn't finish his sentence, standing alongside Phil.

"Chris Kendall-" the second begins.

"-and PJ Liguori-" the first cuts in.

"-at your service," Chris finishes. "And you are?"

"Daniel Howell," Dan introduces, "and Phil Lester." He points at Phil.

"How long have you been following us?" Phil asks.

"Not long," PJ assures. "Maybe a mile or so? Would've caught up sooner if  _someone_ could listen to the guy with the map."

"Shut up," Chris groans. Based on how PJ grins, Phil gathers that their banter is friendly- there seems to be no malice behind the words. 

"Anyway, Chris wanted to talk to you two about some stuff." PJ shoves Chris forward, and the latter stumbles.

"Oh, you're going to make me ask?" Chris sighs.

"It was your idea," PJ reminds him.

"What's going on?" Phil asks.

"We're part of a rebellion group," Chris explains. "We want to take down the Odyssey."

"No offense, but you're literally about to be eaten by the Beast," Dan points out. "Clearly your rebel group is doomed."

Chris laughs. "They all say the same thing."

"It's more complex than that," PJ explains. "See, the thing is... the Beast only inhabits certain areas of the caves. Avoid those parts, You don't get eaten. That simple. We've worked out the patterns. You're heading straight for it, by the way."

"The group isn't too big, but we're smart," Chris says. "Obviously- we haven't been seen or killed yet."

"How long have you been around?" Dan asks.

"About three months." Chris shrugs as if it's nothing.

"But why us?" Phil quips.

"You've stayed alive for five days- clearly you've got survival instincts," PJ answers. "Plus magic always comes in handy. You don't seem to be fans of the Odyssey. We heard you. Plans for a new world, huh?"

"Well, that was hypothetically speaking," Dan mutters.

"The point is," Chris continues, "we know how to get out. We have plans. We have intellect. We can help you, in exchange for your help."

"You know how to get out?" Dan seems shocked.

"Of course," PJ replies. "Like we said- three months. You learn things; got to pass the time somehow."

"The deal is this- you join us and agree to help us take them down, and we'll help you get out," Chris tells them. "Simple as that." In unison, Chris and PJ extend their right hands.

"Do we have a deal?" PJ asks.

"I-" Dan looks at Phil, who shrugs.

"What the hell?" Phil sighs. He takes PJ's hand, and after a second of hesitation, Dan takes Chris' as well. "You have a deal."

"A bit too good to be true," Dan allows, "but it's too difficult to refuse."

"Wonderful," PJ says, shaking Phil's hand. He steps back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded map.

"Let's get back to the meeting spot and introduce you to the rest of the team."


	6. Awakening: Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil meet the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been... sixteen years since I updated this work. I'm so sorry

The walk back is slow going and almost counterintuitive. Dan really just wants to keep going what he thinks is forward, but Chris' not-so-gentle reminders that the Beast is that direction keep him with the group.

It may be minutes, it may be hours. Dan's given up trying to keep time straight in his head.

"Here we are," PJ says as the tunnel widens into a room of sorts. Torches light the walls, casting deep shadows against the stone. Phil's hand tightens around Dan's.

"They're back!" The shrill cry sets Dan's ears ringing as it reverberates around the stone cavern. A young woman with dark hair appears from nowhere, throwing her arms around Chris. He laughs, hugging her back.

"We were only gone a couple days," he tells her. She mumbles something unintelligible, and Chris smiles gently in response. She steps back, and Phil suddenly gasps, blue eyes widening.

"Margaret!" he cries. She turns, looking confused, but then recognition lights her face.

"Oh my God," she whispers. "Phil?"

"Small world," he replies. "Jesus, I thought you died."

"So did I," she laughs. "It's good to see you."

Phil grins, pulling Dan forward. "Marge, meet Dan Howell. Dan, meet Margaret Green."

"Pleasure," Dan says politely, smiling.

"Likewise." 

PJ clears his throat. "Shall we introduce you to the others?"

"Sure," Dan agrees. Phil nods.

"Follow me, then," PJ instructs as he begins walking. 

The cavern is surprisingly nice despite being lit only by torches. Long black shadows climb the walls as they walk, and makeshift furniture created from what looks like stones and old fabric scraps adorns the bare stone floor. A pair of wax candles sit on a table-like rock structure. Only one is lit. A closer look shows Dan it lacks a wick, a torch melting the wax and causing it to drip into a clear cylinder.

"Clock," PJ explains. "Don't know if you've noticed, but we don't have sunlight. The wax drips into the cylinder, and how much is in it tells us how many hours have passed. Takes about twenty-four hours for one candle to melt entirely. While the wax is hardening the other one is used."

"Brilliant," Phil says, shaking his head. 

"Isn't it?" Chris asks. Dan stiffens, startled. "Can't recall who came up with it, but it works."

"You okay?" Phil asks.

Dan nods. "I'm great. Perfect. Just peachy."

Phil presses his lips together, thinking. "Okay."

"Hey!" a boy with curly brown hair cries as he looks up, grinning. "Chris! Peej!"

"Troye," PJ greets. "Mind grabbing the others?"

"Not at all." His blue eyes skim over Dan and Phil questioningly, but he doesn't say anything more. Instead, he walks quickly down one of the hallways.

Chris sits on a large rock, motioning for the others to do the same. PJ sits beside him, with Dan and Phil sitting across. The boy PJ called Troye returns a moment later, a number of people following. 

"I couldn't find Zoe," he tells PJ quietly.

"She's probably hiding," PJ replies. "It's okay. Let her grieve." Troye nods, sitting among the newcomers.

"Tell me we didn't join a cult," Dan mutters to Phil, watching the others distrustfully.

A woman with blonde hair a few seats away laughs loudly. "A cult?" she repeats. "Hardly. I like your sense of humour, though."

"Right, so," Chris begins, standing, "I'd like to introduce you all to our newest members of the team. Dan and Phil, if you'd like to..." He trails off, gesturing wildly.

"Uh, sure." Phil stands. "Hi, I'm Phil-"

"Hi, Phil," everyone choruses.

"-and I do magic, I guess," he finishes, face red even in the pale light. He sits, and Dan takes it as his cue to stand.

"I'm Dan-"

"Hi, Dan."

"-and that's creepy as fuck; please stop." He sits.

Chris clears his throat. "They'll be joining us. Please introduce yourselves."

The blonde woman stands. "I'm Louise."

Troye waves. "Troye."

"Tyler," a blond young man says.

A darker haired young man raises his head from his hands just a bit. "Joe."

"And you've met Marge already, and Zoe's..." Chris hesitates at Joe's darkened expression. 

"Let's just start planning," PJ suggests. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a notepad and broken pencil. "We can start escapes tonight if we hurry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part seven is gonna be all that, not just day seven dw


End file.
